The Boundary Of Friendship
by Michaela McPhillips
Summary: The fine line between friend/rival and friend/lover is tested between the sliders.


**SLIDERS**

**The Boundary Of Friendship**

**By Michaela McPhillips**

Rating: PG.

Spoilers: References to 'As Time Goes By' and 'The Guardian', and a spoiler for 'Last Days.'

Author's notes: This story takes place after the world shown in 'Last Of Eden' and is the first part of a story arc I'm writing where the Sliders never visited pulsar Earth. The reasons I am writing my own story arc are: #1: I miss the Professor, even though I *do* like Maggie; #2: I hated the tension between them when Maggie joined; #3: Wade is my favourite character, and without her Sliders wouldn't be the same; #4: I liked it better when they couldn't slide back to any world they wanted too.

I hope you like it, I'd appreciate some feedback on this.

Disclaimer: Sliders belongs to Tracy Torme, St. Clare Entertainment, Universal, Fox Network, and The Sci-Fi Channel. The characters from the show belong to these people. The characters not from the show belong to me. And I'm not getting paid to write this story, it's just for fun.

*****

Seven o`clock in Los Angeles and the people of the city were preparing to explore the city, hoping to find some party or other form of entertainment to rejoice in on this warm summer`s night. No exception was two friends who had travelled through multiple-dimensions, with two other companions, and were now overdue a well earned break, which they intended to take, beginning with this clear Saturday night.

Rembrandt Brown gently patted cologne` onto his face, singing along to one of his own favourite songs which played on the radio. He had always regarded `Cry Like A Man` as one of his classic songs, and was delighted to discover that on this world it had been his biggest record, with his double still recording songs, and still a firm favourite with the music industry. And tonight the Crying Man was in the mood to celebrate his double`s success, and enjoy the party scene of this parallel Earth.

He looked into the bathroom mirror with a grin. "Lookin` good. The Cryin` Man`s still got what it takes." He then glanced over his shoulder. "Professor, are you ready yet?"

"Almost with you, Mr Brown," Professor Maximilian Arturo called back, standing in the living room, looking into the mirror, tucking his scarf into his dinner jacket.

Quinn Mallory stood at the bathroom door and smiled at his teacher. "Looking sharp, Professor."

"Thank you, Mr Mallory," Arturo smiled back, quite smug with himself. "If only I could get this scarf sitting well all would be fine."

Wade Welles stepped in front of him, and began adjusting the scarf. "Here you go, Professor, it looks better now."

Arturo smiled down at the petite brunette now turned redhead. "Thank you, Miss Welles." 

"What`s wrong anyway, Professor? You don`t seem quite like yourself," Quinn asked out of curiosity, and with some concern. 

"Yeah," Wade agreed. "You`re never usually this nervous?" 

Arturo glanced at his younger companions. "Quite so, Miss Welles. However, I have to admit that I am feeling slightly anxious at attending this gathering Mr Brown has obtained an invitation too." 

"Yeah, Remmy," Wade glanced over to the closed bathroom door. "How did you manage to swing that one?" 

Rembrandt smiled. "Well, with the Cryin` Man still popular on this world, someone caught on that there was a Rembrandt Brown staying at this hotel. So, today this beautiful lady came over to the hotel bar and invited myself and a guest to a party in..." Rembrandt then opened the door, dressed in a smart suit. "Get this...Beverly Hills." 

"And she invited you just like that?" Wade questioned. 

Rembrandt nodded with a smile. "Mm...hmm." 

Quinn shook his head. "C`mon, Remmy, there must be more to it than that? Your double isn`t that famous!" 

Rembrandt put his arm around the younger man`s shoulders. "What can I say, Q-Ball? Women just find me irresistible!" 

Wade rolled her eyes, as Quinn and the Professor exchanged smiles, while the Crying Man laughed.

*****

The taxi pulled up outside the gate to the mansion in Beverly Hills. Rembrandt and Arturo got out of the cab, and couldn`t help but be in awe of the size of the place. The sound of music blaring from the mansion showed signs that the party was indeed in full swing. 

"Good Heavens, Mr Brown, are you certain that the invitation exclaimed thirty and over?" Arturo asked suspiciously, as the sound of rock music blared from inside the place. 

Rembrandt took out his wallet. "Sure thing, Professor. Thirty plus were the only ones who could be allowed to attend. That`s why Quinn and Wade couldn`t come. They were underage." 

"But, this is a party!" Arturo stated. "I thought you said it was a gathering of celebrities and so on?" 

"Well, it is a gathering of celebrities as such." He then handed the cab-driver a small handful of dollar bills. "Here you go, my man, and keep the change." He then turned to the Professor. "It`s just that these celebrities know how to have a good time." 

Arturo watched as the yellow taxi drove off. "Mr Brown, do you realise how much you have just paid that cab-driver? Our financial situation isn`t exactly booming at present." 

"I know that, Professor," Rembrandt defended. "But, if I`m going to pose as my double, then I`m gonna have to act the part of a beloved celebrity. Which in my case won`t be hard considering I was one myself back on our world." 

"Yes, but, for how long?" 

Rembrandt ignored the remark and put his arm around the Professor`s shoulders and led him towards the gate. "Professor, tonight just kick back those slidin` blues and relax. Tonight we`re here to have some fun." 

"Very well, Mr Brown." 

Rembrandt grinned. "I knew you`d come around to my way of thinkin`, Professor." 

Arturo glared at him suspiciously. 

Rembrandt buzzed the speaker. 

"Name?" 

"Uh, Rembrandt Brown and companion." 

"Please, place your eye over the sensor for your identification to be confirmed." 

Rembrandt and Arturo exchanged concerned looks. Then with Arturo prompting him, Rembrandt reluctantly placed his left eye over the sensor. 

The computer spoke to him once again. "Please, now wait while your identification is being confirmed." 

Rembrandt moved away from the sensor and waited anxiously. "Man, these people must be really safety cautious." 

"Probably for security reasons, Mr Brown," Arturo said. "As you should well know, along with success comes fear and seclusion, that the celebrity in question might be targeted by some organisation that they might happened to offend. Or perhaps some raving lunatic who might become obsessed with them, and place their lives and the lives of loved ones in great danger." 

"Yeah, well, that`s happened before." 

"Indeed it has, Mr Brown." 

The beep of the computer startled them both a little. 

"Identification of Mr Rembrandt Brown complete. Companion, Name?" 

"Professor..." 

"Hold on a minute there, Professor. Maybe you should just give your name without the title," Rembrandt suggested. "If your double exists on this world, who`s to say that he even became a university professor?" 

Mulling it over for a moment Arturo agreed. "Good thinking, Mr Brown." He then spoke into the small microphone. "Maximilian Arturo." 

The computer commanded him to perform the same process that Rembrandt had just went through, which Arturo obeyed. 

"Now we just hope that you do have a double on this world," Rembrandt stated nervously. 

Arturo smiled. "Well, we`ll soon find out, won`t we." 

"Identification of Prime Minister of Great Britain Maximilian Arturo complete." 

Arturo raised an eyebrow as he beamed with pride. "Well, well, it seems as if my double does exist, and has indeed taken a different path from my own." 

Rembrandt laughed. 

"Welcome Mr Brown and Prime Minister Arturo," the computer greeted, as the giant gates opened. 

"After you, Mr Brown." 

Rembrandt smiled. "It`s time to party on, Professor." 

Both laughed as they began walking through the grounds.

*****

Quinn opened the refrigerator door and took out a soda can. With the state of their financial affairs, he noted that the refrigerator was virtually empty. With them sliding the next morning, there hadn`t been any reason for them to buy in any groceries. And with this being one of the more expensive worlds they had visited, it would have cost them much more than they could have afforded, to buy provisions to take with them to the next world. 

He studied the two soda cans left on the shelve. "You can have a choice between cola or cherry?" he offered glancing over his shoulder. 

"Cherry," Wade replied, flicking through a magazine. 

Closing the door again as if it was almost stressful, Quinn strolled over towards the couch again. Handing Wade her drink, he then threw himself down beside her, just as she popped opened the can. 

"Hey!" Wade glared at him, as the can spilled onto her lap. 

"Sorry," Quinn said, only glancing at her for a second before turning his attention back to the television. 

"What`s with you anyway?" 

"Nothing." Quinn then noticed her determined expression, waiting for the truth. "I don`t know," he finally admitted. "I guess I`m just getting tired of sliding all of the time. I just feel...you know?" 

Wade nodded. 

"I guess I`m a little homesick. Sometimes I wonder if we`ll ever get home." 

"Hey, we will make it home, Quinn," Wade reassured him. "Isn`t that what you always tell me?" 

Quinn smiled at her. "It`s just nice to hear it from someone else." 

Wade smiled back. 

Quinn then sighed. "I`m bored as well," he added lamely. 

Wade glanced around the hotel room. "And being stuck in this room dosen`t help much." 

"How about we go out tonight," Quinn suggested. "It`s our last night here, and we could go to a club or something?" 

"We can`t, Quinn," Wade told him. "With everything costing twice as much as it normally would, we wouldn`t be able to afford to go anywhere. And our spare cash went towards Remmy and the Professor`s night out." 

Both leaned back on the couch, and sighed. 

"I guess another quiet night in front of the tv it is," Quinn said weary, picking up the remote. 

"Yeah, great," Wade added, with just as much enthusiasm, as Quinn increased the volume on the television set.

*****

The party at the mansion was in full swing, and Rembrandt was loving every minute of it. He smiled, as the crowd greeted him with smiles and hugs. The party reminded him of the good times he used to have when he was apart of the Spinning Topps, and he could remember the wild parties he was asked to attend back then, and tonight he was reliving them all over again. The Professor though was less impressed with the partygoers who were clearly getting drunk and out of control. 

"These people are behaving more like a herd of teenagers rather than a respected gathering of individuals of great influence," Arturo said in disgust. 

"Yeah," Rembrandt smiled, clearly enjoying the atmosphere the party injected. 

A young blonde, slim woman threw her arms around Rembrandt`s neck. "Hey, Crying Man, I haven`t seen you around in a while?" 

"Uh, no," Rembrandt smiled. 

"So where`ve you been?" 

"Um," Rembrandt exchanged looks with Arturo, who smiled smugly. "Around. You know how it is? Things to do. Recording and gigs." 

Teri nodded. "I`ve missed ya, y`know that?" 

"Really?" 

"Uh huh." She then smiled coyly. "Y`know how much?" 

Rembrandt shook his head with a smile. 

"This much." She kissed him fiercely on the lips. 

Arturo raised his eyebrows. Then looking away as Rembrandt seemed to be enjoying himself, he raised his voice over the music. "I`m just going to find some refreshments, Mr Brown." 

Rembrandt still in a passionate embrace with his admirer, waved goodbye. 

Arturo managed to get through the dancers, to reach the refreshment table. Taking a napkin and plate, he choose from the range of exotic appetizers laid out. As he reached for the last slice of bread, so did another hand. 

"Oh, sorry." 

Arturo looked up to see a thirty-something, dark haired, smartly dressed woman. "No, I`m indeed the one who should be apologizing. This slice is yours, madam." 

"No, I couldn`t..." 

"I insist." 

The woman looked up. "Why, thank you." She then studied his face. "I know you. Aren`t you Prime Minister Arturo." 

Arturo smiled, sheepishly. "Yes, I am." 

"My God, no one said you`d even be here. I can`t believe this." 

"Well, I wish to keep a low profile," Arturo smiled. "It is nice sometimes to remain anonymous." 

The woman nodded. 

"Well, you now know who I am, but, I`ve still to have the pleasure of knowing who you are?" 

"Oh," the woman smiled, offering her hand. "Louisa Simpson." 

Arturo kissed her hand. "And what is it you do, Mrs Simpson?" 

"I`m a writer and producer over at NBC, and it`s Miss." 

Arturo smiled in surprise. "Ahh, really?" 

"Yes, I`m afraid," Louisa replied. "I`ve recently been through a divorce." 

"Oh, I am sorry." 

"I`m not," Louisa confessed. "My husband decided that he`d rather be with his mistress than his wife and family." 

Arturo put on his charm. "Well, Miss Simpson, if you don`t mind me saying, your ex-husband is a very foolish man." 

Louisa smiled shyly, as Arturo beamed with delight.

*****

"I don`t believe it!" 

Wade looked up from her TV Guide to see Quinn`s frustrated expression. "What don`t you believe?" 

"Seventeen hundred channels and there`s nothing on!" 

Wade looked back to the magazine. "There must be something worth watching? You couldn`t have gone through all of them already?" 

"Trust me I have," Quinn stated. "And there isn`t," he added tossing the remote aside. 

"Wait," Wade said reading a page. "There`s a movie on at eleven on channel 447 that might be good." 

Quinn glanced at her. "Oh, yeah. What is it?" 

"Waterworld." She then glanced up at Quinn. "It was a hugh hit on this world. Biggest box office smash ever! It just came out on our world before we slid. I was gonna go and see it." 

Quinn thought for a second. "I wonder if it was a hit on our world?" 

"I don`t know," Wade said thinking about it. "Well, I guess if it was a hit on this world then it might`ve been on our`s." She then smiled at Quinn. "We could get some popcorn, dim the lights, and have a quiet night in, just the two of us. It would be like going to see a movie." 

Quinn smiled at her. "We`d have enough to buy some popcorn and a couple of soda`s. There`s a store just a couple of blocks from here." He then glanced at his watch. "It`s only nine-thirty. I`d make it back here in plenty of time." 

Wade gave a mischievous smile. "Rembrandt and the Professor aren`t the only ones who can have fun tonight." 

Quinn smiled back, then grabbed his coat. "I`ll only be ten minutes."

*****

Rembrandt made his way through the crowd as he looked for the Professor. He had finally managed to escape from the blonde who had latched onto him since his arrival, and was now searching for his friend and inter-dimensional travelling companion. He collided with a woman as he walked into the games room. 

"Sorry!" both apologized at the same time. 

"Rembrandt!" 

Rembrandt studied the woman`s face. "Louisa!" he smiled embracing her. 

"How are you?" Louisa asked, coming out of the hug. 

"Fine," Rembrandt replied. "How long`s it been? Ten-fifteen years?" 

Louisa looked at him with a bemused expression. "It hasn`t been that long. We only last met three years ago. Remember when you were doing that comedy show?" 

Rembrandt nodded. "Uh, yeah, right. Sorry, my mind must be playing tricks on me. Must be the liquor," he smiled. 

Louisa nodded. 

"So, are you here with anyone?" 

"Um, yes," Louisa replied. "I`ve met someone here. He`s just gone to refill our drinks. Are you here with anyone?" 

Rembrandt thought for a second. "Uh, yeah. Just a friend." He then smiled again. "I can`t believe I`ve finally managed to see you again after all these years." 

Louisa smiled at him fondly. 

"Here you are, Louisa." 

Both looked to see Arturo standing beside them. 

"I see you have met Mr Brown, Louisa," Arturo smiled, passing Louisa her drink. 

"Yes, I have," Louisa smiled at Rembrandt. 

Rembrandt smiled back, completely smitten. "Louisa and I are old friends." 

"Dear friends," Louisa corrected him. She then glanced at Arturo. "So, you and Rembrandt are old friends also?" 

Arturo nodded. "Yes. Mr Brown and I met, you could say under very interesting circumstances." 

"Yeah, you can say that again," Rembrandt agreed. 

"Sounds interesting," Louisa remarked. "You must tell me sometime." 

Rembrandt startled a little, as a man laid his hand on his shoulder. "C`mon, Crying Man, time for your big performance." 

"Performance?" 

"Yeah," the man smiled. "Did you really think I was gonna let my wife invite the Crying Man, and not have you sing." 

"Yes, Mr Brown, it would be a delight to hear you sing," Arturo said. He then leaned closer towards his ear. "Please, Rembrandt, I beg of you. Anything to dispose of this dreadful racket." 

Louisa touched his arm. "Oh, Remmy, it`s been a long time since I`ve heard you perform live." 

"Well, sweetheart, you ain`t gonna have to wait any longer," Rembrandt grinned. "Show me the way, my man," he laughed, as he followed the host towards a portable stage. Once upon the stage, he looked out into the audience that awaited him. "Well, people, I think I`ll begin with something slow to smooth things off." He then told the band what to play, and as the music intro began to `When A Man Loves A Woman,` Rembrandt began to sing the opening lyrics to the song. 

"He`s good isn`t he?" Louisa beamed, swaying along with the music. 

Arturo nodded in agreement. "Yes, he is. He`s very talented." He then placed his glass on a nearby table, and held out his hand. "Shall we?" 

Louisa smiled at the offered hand, and placing her glass next to his, she took his hand. "We shall." 

Rembrandt enjoyed singing to an audience, and really loved singing the classics. His joy however was marred a little, when he spotted the Professor and Louisa slow dancing out on the dance floor. Twinges of jealousy arose, as he realised that he had not fully gotten over the woman he had lost all those years ago.

*****

Quinn studied the shelves, trying to decide if he should buy the other bag of popcorn. He already had a giant-size bag, and he also had in his arms, a six-pack of cola, which he had to settle with because he couldn`t afford the beer. He then shook his head, deciding against it, and moved on. As he passed another shelve, he decided it would be best to buy some coffee though. With the Professor and Rembrandt out for the night, he had no idea what state they would return in. He knew that the Professor was usually level-headed, but since he found out about his condition, he had became more daring. And Rembrandt, well, he was daring when it came to parties most of the time anyway. 

While taking the coffee jar from the shelve though he dropped his bag of popcorn, and the six-pack, which clanged against the floor. "Oh no," he groaned. 

"Here, let me help you with that," a woman`s voice said from behind him. 

"Thanks," Quinn replied already picking up the bashed cans. He then glanced at the young woman in disbelief. "Daelin!" 

Daelin smiled at him. "Quinn!" she said in surprise. "God, imagine running into you here." 

"Yeah, imagine," Quinn smiled, as they both stood up. As she handed him the popcorn, he strolled along with her. 

Daelin pushed her shopping trolley. "So, what`ve you been up to?" 

"Uh, this and that," Quinn said, sheepishly. 

"I heard about you getting your doctor`s decree. Congratulations." 

"Thanks." 

Daelin then smiled. "Quinn Mallory PhD, huh?" 

Quinn smiled. "Yeah, I guess so." He then glanced at her. "So, how`ve you been?" 

"Great," Daelin replied. "I`ve now joined McKenzie law firm." 

Quinn looked at her in amazement. "A lawyer? You?" 

"Uh huh," Daelin beamed. "My father`s a judge, and my husband`s a cop, so I decided I might as well become an attorney." 

Quinn smiled at her. "Well, that`s great." 

Daelin nodded. Then her expression became sombre. "It`s weird isn`t it?" 

Quinn gave her a puzzled glance. 

"How my family has so much to do with law enforcement, that my brother still managed to screw-up his life and land himself in jail." 

"I`m sorry," Quinn sympathised. 

"Don`t be," Daelin told him. "It`s his life. It`s his choice if he wants to waste it." 

They strolled past some more shelves before one of them broke the awkward silence which had arisen between them. "So when did you move to LA?" 

Quinn stuttered as he searched for an answer. "I...I`m only here for a short time." 

"I wish I was back home. Sometimes I really miss San Francisco." 

"Me too." 

Daelin gave him a curious look. 

"I mean...I miss not being there when I`m away on trips like this," Quinn corrected himself. 

Daelin smiled. "And I guess you miss your wife. I`m sorry I couldn`t make it to the wedding. It`s been four months now, isn`t it?" 

"Uh, yeah." 

"Well, I wish you all the best, Quinn," Daelin smiled sincerely. 

"Daelin!" the voice called out near the checkouts. 

Both looked to see a man standing waving his arm to his wife. 

"You remember my husband Dennis?" 

Quinn nodded, recalling the past encounters he had with him on other worlds. "Dennis McMillan, how could I forget." 

"Well, nice seeing you again, Quinn," Daelin said, before kissing him on the cheek. Before Quinn could reply she was already walking away. "Look me up before you leave town. And say hi to Wade for me. Tell her that you guys are invited over to my place for dinner the next time you`re in town." 

Quinn waved to her, even though she was already at the checkout with her husband, and couldn`t see him. "`Bye," he whispered, again realising that some things are consistent on any world. He looked down at the bashed cans that he held, then dumping them back on the shelve, took a new batch, before heading towards another checkout. 

*****

Rembrandt finished his finale with `Dancing In The Street,` which afterwards the partygoers clapped and cheered. He loved all the attention after a gig, and he especially loved the applause of a satisfied audience. He looked out into the crowd, and couldn`t see Arturo or Louisa among them. 

"Thank you, people, you`ve been a beautiful audience," he said half-hearted, as his mind was on other matters. He spotted the Professor through the patio doors, and stepped off the stage, as he headed towards them. 

Once outside he stood at the edge of the patio as he watched from a distance as the Professor and Louisa strolled through the gardens. 

"It`s a lovely night," Louisa commented, before sipping on her champagne. 

"Indeed it is," Arturo agreed. "The stars are sparkling so brightly, as if they were for only us to observe." 

Louisa smiled up at him. "I can now understand how you became Prime Minister, Maximilian." 

"Oh, how so?" 

"Because you are a charming man." 

Arturo smiled down at her. "And you, my dear, are by far one of the most radiant, charming, and most beautiful woman I`ve had the privilege of ever known." 

Louisa smiled at him, before softly placing her lips on his, which Arturo responded too. 

Rembrandt shook his head, as he felt the hurt and betrayal return, as once more the woman he loved so long ago, betrayed his love with someone he held dear to his heart. He entered the mansion and closed the door gently, only to look out of the glass door to see his friend and former lover engaged in an passionate embrace.

*****

Wade stood at the cupboard door, as she took out a big plastic bowl, and two glasses. Tonight she decided that she and Quinn would have a nice quiet night in, and spend some time relaxing and enjoying each other`s company again. It had been a while since they had been able to just sit down and talk. And after the hectic pace of their last few slides, she felt that she and Quinn had been able to st rengthen their bonds with Rembrandt and the Professor, but, had also lost the strong bond they shared with each other. 

She turned when Quinn entered the hotel room. "Hey." 

"Hi," Quinn replied, with not very much enthusiasm. 

"What`s wrong with you?" Wade asked, noting his grim expression. 

"Aw, I ran into Daelin Richards at the store," Quinn said handing her the bag of popcorn, and sitting the cans down on the counter. 

"Daelin your old girlfriend?" 

Quinn nodded. 

"Oh." 

"Y`know, on this world she is even married to that jerk Dennis McMillin!" Quinn exclaimed in disbelief. 

Wade burst opened the bag, and began pouring the popcorn into the bowl. "Well, maybe some things are meant to be." 

Quinn looked at her. 

"No matter how many worlds we travel too, if there`s a Daelin and a Dennis they`ll probably end up together. Some things are universal." 

Quinn sighed as he walked into the living room. "Maybe." 

Wade watched him, and knew that tonight wasn`t going to go as she had hoped, as she knew this thing with Daelin was on his mind.

*****

Rembrandt took a slug of tequila, as he drowned his sorrows. He felt bad. This hurt even more now, then it did twelve years ago. The woman who he fell in love with, was once again breaking his heart, by falling into the arms of another man. Except this time it wasn`t Marcus Tandy, his childhood friend and co-writer of several of his songs, this time it was Maximilian Arturo, his inter-dimensional travelling companion, and one of the members of his only family on this trip through the universe. 

He took another slug when he felt a woman`s arms go around his neck from behind. He turned around to see the young blonde who greeted him affectionately when he first arrived. 

"Remmy, you and me haven`t danced since you arrived," Teri stated. 

"I know, sweetheart, but right now I`m not in the mood," Rembrandt replied. He then noticed Arturo and Louisa head towards him. "But, then again maybe it`s not such a bad idea after all." 

Arturo noted the presence of the young blonde and smiled at Rembrandt. "I see you have once again found your admirer from earlier, Mr Brown." 

"Yeah, yes I have," Rembrandt replied putting his arm around Teri`s waist. "So, where did you two get too?" 

Louisa smiled up at Arturo. "We just went for a stroll around the grounds." 

"And, it wasn`t just the landscape that held such beauty," Arturo smiled back. 

Rembrandt glared at them both, as he felt the pain of hurt and anger rise within him. But, somehow he managed to remain calm. "So, I guess you could say you two are gettin` along just fine and dandy then?" 

"I guess you could say that," Louisa answered. 

Teri leaned closer to Rembrandt`s ear. "What about that dance, Remmy?" 

"Just give a second!" Rembrandt snapped. 

Arturo watched the young woman, bite her lip and turn her head away, then glanced back at Rembrandt. Over the last two and a half years since he has known him, he has never seen his friend behave like this. He exchange concerned glances with Louisa, and noticed that she too was concerned for the Crying Man. Rembrandt forced a smile. "So, what have you been doing with yourself since we last met?" He then glared at Arturo. "Three years ago, that is?" 

Arturo was taken aback. For some reason unbeknown to him, Rembrandt had just shot him a look, that sent a shiver down his spine. 

"Well, I`m still with producing and writing," Louisa began. She then beamed with pride. "And, I also now have the two most wonderful boys, who were the only good thing to come out of my marriage." 

"You`re married?" Rembrandt questioned. "Shouldn`t you be home with your husband right now instead of here hittin` on the Professor!" 

That was it, Arturo had had enough of Rembrandt`s rudeness. "Mr Brown...!" 

Louisa rested her hand on Arturo`s. "It`s alright, Maximilian." She then turned to face Rembrandt again. "I was married, but, now I`m divorced. And, the reason for that divorce was that my husband was the one playing around, not me." 

"Hold on there. Your husband was the one who had an affair?" 

Louisa stared at him accusingly. "Yes. Why?" 

Rembrandt chuckled to himself, as he took another drink of tequila. "I guess that old saying is true then. What goes around comes around, no matter what world you`re on." 

"What?" Louisa gave a puzzled look at Arturo. 

Arturo took hold of Rembrandt`s arm. "Rembrandt, I think you have had one too many shots of tequila for one evening." 

Rembrandt furiously slapped his hand away. "Take your damn hands off of me!" he snapped standing up. 

Arturo stood there dumbfounded, studying his friend for several moments, not quite sure what to do next. "Mr Brown, I do not know what I have done to offend you, but, whatever it was I sincerely apologize. But, I will not helplessly stand by while you mistreat both Louisa and your lady friend." 

"And, what are you goin` to do about it, Professor?" Rembrandt taunted him, standing in a threatening manner. 

Arturo paused for a moment. He didn`t want to become involved in a fight with Rembrandt, and so tried to use a soothing tone of voice. "Mr Brown, I do not wish to become involved in a brawl with you," he said, raising his hand a little as a peaceful gesture. "Now why don`t we just calm down and discuss what`s troubling you. Shall we?" 

Rembrandt shook his head in anger. "I don`t need you patronizin` me, Professor." He then glanced upwards, averting his eyes from the others gaze, so they couldn`t see the tears he was holding back. "It`s happenin` all over again!" 

Now the music had stopped, and the crowd had gathered around them. 

"Why does he keep calling you Professor?" Louisa asked him. 

Arturo ignored her question, and continued to stare at Rembrandt. "What is happening again, Rembrandt?" 

"This!" Rembrandt then pointed at Louisa. "Her foolin` around on me again." 

Louisa moved closer to Arturo, while staring at Rembrandt. He scared her. She had always known him to be a gentle person, but, tonight he seemed different. She knew what he was saying was mostly influenced by alcohol, but, he still seemed different to the Rembrandt she once knew. 

"I don`t know what he`s talking about," she whispered to Arturo. 

"I know." 

"Cheatin` on me with my friends!" Rembrandt ranted on. He then became threatening again. "Well, not this time!" He pointed an accusing finger at Arturo. "You`re not gonna make me go through that kinda hell again, y`hear? You`re not gonna take her away from me!" 

He then lunged forward, and Arturo managed to grab him by his shirt, and throw him to the ground. Rembrandt landed hard face-down on the floor, with a groan. 

Louisa and Arturo were soon by his side. Arturo gently turned him over, seeing a graze of blood above his eye as his only injury. 

"My God, what was wrong with him?" Louisa asked. "What was all that about him and I? We were never involved that way." 

"It was just the drink talking," Arturo replied, as Rembrandt groaned again. He then studied the head wound. "It`s just a slight graze, help me get him to his feet." 

Both taking an arm around their shoulders, they hauled Rembrandt to his feet. 

The host of the party was soon by their side. "Hey, is there anything I can do to help?" 

"Yes," Arturo replied. "Do you have somewhere where we could take our friend to sober up?" 

"Uh, yes," the host answered. "We have plenty of rooms upstairs where he could crash until he comes round." 

"That would be very appreciated," Arturo smiled politely. 

The host then stood next to Louisa. "Here, let me take him." 

"Thank you," she replied letting him take Rembrandt`s arm from her. 

"It`s the third door to the right," the host said, as he and Arturo followed Louisa to the stairs, while Rembrandt began to ramble on. 

"Cryin` Man hits the big time on a parallel Earth...bigger and better than Elvis."

*****

Another song played on the radio, this time a slow love song by Celine Dion compared to the heavy rock of AC/DC which played just before. It was now the Love Hour on LA-232. Wade poured more cola into her glass, as she listened to Quinn tell her about his encounter with his old girlfriend. 

"It was weird though, seeing her again," Quinn said, letting his fingers circle the rim of his glass. "At first it was because we were an item on our world, but then..." He glanced at Wade. "It made me realise how much I miss home." 

Wade smiled understandably. "I know what you mean. Sometimes I get like that. I start thinking about my family and friends...and my life back home." 

Quinn touched her shoulder lightly, and stared at his hand. "I`m sorry for taking you away from all that." 

Wade looked up at him. "Quinn, it wasn`t your fault." 

"Wasn`t it?" he kept his gaze away from hers. 

"No, it wasn`t," she held his hand which was resting on her shoulder, and squeezing it gently, forced him to lock his eyes with hers. "I agreed to come along, remember?" 

"But, Rembrandt didn`t." 

"But, the Professor did. And Rembrandt dosen`t blame you like he used too." 

Quinn looked away, not totally convinced. 

Wade squeezed his hand again. "And, if I`d have had to have stayed behind, then I would`ve missed out on meeting Rembrandt, and getting to know the Professor, who I thought was a pompous jerk when I first met him!" 

Quinn broke into a smile at the remark. 

Wade laughed lightly, as she saw the twinkle in his eyes return. "And, I would have lost the best friend I`ve ever had." 

Quinn smiled at her fondly. "I would`ve missed you too." 

Wade wrapped her arms around his neck embracing him, and Quinn returned the hug. They stayed that way for a little while, and as Wade pulled back they locked eyes once more. Their eyes closed and soon their lips touched.

*****

Rembrandt groaned as he moved himself into a sitting position on the bed. His head ached, not just from the fall, but, also from the large amount of alcohol that he had consumed. He looked up to see a hand raised out to him, holding an ice-pack. 

"Feeling better?" 

"Not a lot," Rembrandt replied, taking the offered ice-pack. 

Arturo then placed his hands behind his back. "So, would you care to inform me what that little scene was about?" 

Rembrandt stared at him, then slowly relenting, nodded. "Back on our world Louisa and I had a thing." 

"That I had gathered." 

"Yeah, well, about twelve years ago she cheated on me with someone else." 

"That I had also gathered." 

"But, the guy she two-timed me with was a friend," Rembrandt shook his head sadly. "It broke my heart when I caught `em together. Marcus was more like a brother to me then my own brother was." He then paused for a moment. "And, Louisa...she was the woman I thought about spending the rest of my life with. I would have given her anythin`. My life, my heart, my soul..." he trailed off. 

"I am sorry, Mr Brown," Arturo sympathized. 

Rembrandt nodded his acceptance. "And, when I saw her tonight, it brought all those memories floodin` back. I realised that I had never really stopped lovin` her. And, then when she began to flirt with you, then I also realised that some things never change." 

Arturo sighed. "Mr Brown, she is not your Louisa from our world. It is her double," he explained softly. "We cannot judge someone on the behaviour of their doppelgangers we happen to meet on our journey." 

Rembrandt nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess you`re right. If we did that then I guess we`d`ve condemned you to Hell by now." 

Arturo raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, yes. You now understand my reasoning, though I would have preferred you had chosen another example." 

"Yeah," Rembrandt smiled, not really listening. "Maybe this Louisa isn`t like the one I knew back on my world after all." 

"Yes, Mr Brown," Arturo smiled. "From what I have learned, Miss Simpson is a delightful and charming lady." 

Rembrandt glanced up at the Professor. "Aw, man. I`m sorry, Professor, for what I said to you back there," he said sincerely. He then looked away. "I guess Loui sa must hate me by now." 

"I believe an apology would be in order, Mr Brown. It would seem that in this world Louisa cares deeply for your double. She treasures your friendship tremendously." 

Rembrandt looked back up at him. 

"Though I do believe that you should also apologize to your young lady friend." 

Rembrandt nodded. 

"So, your awake?" 

Rembrandt glanced at the door, as Arturo turned around to see Louisa standing. 

"Yeah," Rembrandt said sheepishly. "Awake and feelin` like an idiot." 

"Well, you should," Louisa stated. 

Rembrandt lowered his eyes, and nodded solemnly. 

Arturo gave a warm smile. "I do believe that Rembrandt is truly sorry." 

"Yeah, sweetheart," Rembrandt began. "I`ve never been so ashamed as I am tonight for the things I said to you. I never meant to hurt you, you gotta believe that." 

Louisa`s expression softened as she strolled over towards him, and placed herself down beside him. "I believe you." 

Rembrandt caressed her hand in his. 

"What I don`t understand is...those things you said about you and I?" 

Rembrandt glanced over her shoulder to meet Arturo`s eye. 

"Um, that would have been the effect of the considerable amount of alcohol which he consumed," Arturo told her. 

Louisa glanced up at the Professor then glanced back at Rembrandt when he began to speak. 

"No, it`s not," he confessed. "The truth is that I`ve always felt somethin` special for you, and tonight seeing you with another man, it was tearing me up insid e." He then clasped his other hand on hers, as Louisa`s gaze followed his movements, and finally fell back on his eyes. "I`m gonna tell you something that`s gonna blow your mind..." 

"Mr Brown..." 

"I`m sorry, Professor, but, I owe her the truth," Rembrandt stated firmly. 

Arturo eyed him sternly, then fell quiet. 

"I`m not from this world, girl." 

Louisa smiled at him. "What?" 

Rembrandt swallowed. "I`m from a parallel universe, and I`ve been travelling for the last two and half years to new Earths, along with the Professor and two other companions." 

Louisa paused for several moments then laughed lightly. "Rembrandt, perhaps you should lie down, I don`t think you`ve quite got over your drinking spree..." 

"No, listen to me," Rembrandt urged taken hold off her upper arms. "Ask the Professor if you don`t believe me," he pleaded as she gave him a doubtful look. "But, I`m not of this world." 

Louisa glanced up at the man she believed to be Prime Minister Arturo. 

"It is true," Arturo confirmed. "Myself and our two younger companions were conducting an experiment, and Mr Brown just happened to be passing by, when he was suddenly pulled into an inter-dimensional vortex and transported to a parallel Earth." He then bowed his head slightly. "And, we have been travelling to numerous dimensions ever since, desperately attempting to find our own Earth." 

Louisa returned her gaze on Rembrandt with wide-eyes. "So, your not really Prime Minister Arturo?" 

"No, I`m afraid not," Arturo smiled warmly. "I am Maximilian Arturo, but, not the Arturo of this world. I am his double. His doppelganger if you will." 

Rembrandt squeezed her hand. "I`m so sorry, honey. I know its a lot for you to take in...but, on my world you and I were involved for a time, and to cut a long story short it didn`t work out between us," he finished pushing the painful memories to the back of his mind. "But, I didn`t really stop lovin` you. I guess when you love someone as much as I did, apart of you always will. No matter how much you don`t want too." 

Louisa lowered her eyes, as this was beginning to overwhelm her. 

"Now I don`t know what the Remmy of this world is all about, but, if he is anything like me then he loves you just as much as I did." 

"Oh, Remmy," Louisa said teary-eyed as she caressed his face with her hand. 

Rembrandt held her hand on his cheek, then slowly bringing it to his lips, kissed it gently. "But, its not fair for me to take advantage of your situation, as I`m leaving this world tomorrow." 

Louisa searched his expression for any sign of deceit, but, could only find truth and honesty, and love. 

"I guess we were never meant to be together." 

Louisa allowed her hand to caress his features once more. "Perhaps on another world," she smiled sadly. 

Rembrandt smiled back, before kissing her hand once again, before they enjoyed a warm embrace. 

Arturo met Rembrandt`s eye, as his friend said a silent thank you, for allowing him to say his farewells to the woman he once loved. Arturo mealy gave a slight nod in acceptance. He was feeling a slight twinge of jealousy, as Rembrandt embraced the woman whom he himself had enjoyed a gentle, but, passionate embrace with just thirty minutes earlier. But, he pushed those emotions aside, as tonight his friend`s feelings were more important to him. 

Louisa stood up, wiping away a tear from her eye. "I`m sorry, Maximilian..." 

Arturo nodded understandably. "You do not have to say anything more, I understand." 

Louisa nodded, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." 

Arturo sighed as he let this woman go. 

Louisa then glanced down at Rembrandt. "Perhaps, my Remmy might feel the way that you do." 

Rembrandt smiled. "I sure hope so." 

"I`d like that," Louisa smiled back, before sharing a soft lingering kiss with the man who had brought some things to light which she hadn`t noticed before. "Goodbye, Remmy." 

"Bye, Louisa," Rembrandt said sadly, finally being able to let her go. 

Both men watched as this woman they both had feelings for, walked out of their lives. 

Arturo turned to Rembrandt. "How are you feeling, Mr Brown?" 

"Not good, Professor," Rembrandt admitted. "How about you?" 

"I`ll survive, Mr Brown, as will you." 

"Yeah, I sure hope so, Professor."

*****

Wade lay back on the couch, with her head coming to rest on the armrest. As she did so, she pulled Quinn down with her, locked in a passionate embrace. The night hadn`t turned out as she had expected. When Quinn had announced that he had met his old flame Daelin, she knew that then that he would not be cheerful for conversation, but, they really had a chance to talk. They had talked about their feelings about sliding, and that they really did now miss home and their families. 

That`s when the alarm bells began to ring. 

Wade nudged Quinn as he caressed her neck with kisses. "Quinn, we shouldn`t be doing this!" 

"Uh huh," Quinn murmured. 

Wade closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying Quinn`s affection, then pulled herself back into reality. "Quinn!" This time she shoved him. 

Quinn looked up, surprised at the abrupt change in Wade`s attitude. "What?" 

"We can`t do this." 

"Why not?" Quinn asked puzzled. 

"Because the only reason we`re doing this is because we`re homesick." When Quinn gave her a bemused look, Wade pressed her point. "Quinn, don`t you see what happened? We talked about how much we missed home, and then one thing led to another..." 

"And, we took comfort in each other," Quinn finished with a sigh. 

Wade nodded. 

Quinn sighed again. "You`re right," he said sitting up. 

Wade rose up beside him. There was now an awkward silence between them. "Maybe we should forget about what happened?" 

Quinn glanced at her sideways. "Uh, yeah, if that`s what you really want." 

Several more moments passed. 

"`Cause we`re friends right? We really wouldn`t want to cross that line of friendship we have, would we?" Wade asked nervously. 

"Uh, no," Quinn replied, trying to play it cool, before switching off the radio beside him which was still playing slow romantic music, which he really didn`t need to hear right now. 

Wade watched him for a moment, and noted that he was tense and nervous. She had only seen him react like that when he found himself in situations where he had lost confidence and had no idea what to do next. 

"Maybe, we should just watch the movie," she suggested. 

"Great," Quinn replied quickly forcing a smile, before looking at the screen. 

He turned on the television set, leaned his head against his hand, with his elbow propped up on the armrest. After several moments Wade rested her head against his shoulder in an attempt to break the awkwardness which had arisen between them. Quinn eyed her cautiously then in his own attempt of a peace offering, placed his arm around her shoulders. 

She smiled up at him, and was pleased when he returned a genuine smile of his own, before nestling herself into his chest, and smiled once again when he rested his head against hers, and watched as the movie began on screen.

*****

Rembrandt and Arturo were sitting at the bar in the Mansion with Arturo drinking brandy while Rembrandt now opted for mineral water. They had been talking for almost half an hour about the nights events, and Arturo had allowed Rembrandt to tell him the story of his relationship with Louisa back on their own Earth. 

"So, when all`s said and done, she decided she`d rather play around then commit to any relationship I could`ve given her," Rembrandt said sadly. "And, believe me, Professor, I would`ve given that girl the moon if I could." 

"Well, Mr Brown, as I have said before not all the doubles of ourselves that we may encounter on this journey will be the same," Arturo explained. "And, tonight that theory was again reaffirmed as the Miss Simpson of this world was a delightful and charming woman." 

Rembrandt nodded. "Yeah, she was. The thing that got to me was how cozy you two were getting." 

"How so?" 

"Well, like I said, one of the guys she was playing around with was a friend." He then looks at Arturo. "It just seemed like it was happening all over again. Losing her to a friend." 

Arturo smiled with pride. "Mr Brown, I too consider you a friend, and I think we should reach an agreement never to come into a dispute again over a lady." 

Rembrandt smiled. "Yeah. `Cause the ride we`re on we`re gonna need our friendship." 

"Yes, Mr Brown, as long as we`re sliding, you and I and Quinn and Wade will have to depended on each other," Arturo stated, which Rembrandt nodded in agreement too. "Our friendship is what the four of us truly rely on." 

"Yeah," Rembrandt smiled, as Arturo patted him on the shoulder. 

Teri walked past them, ignoring Rembrandt. 

Rembrandt noticed her and touched her arm. "Teri I..." 

"What is it, Rembrandt!" Teri snapped. 

Rembrandt was taken aback with her outburst. "I`d just like to apologize for my earlier behaviour. I`m sorry. I had a little too much to drink, and I know that`s no excuse..." 

"Damn right! You were a jerk!" Teri said coldly, folding her arms. 

Rembrandt met Arturo`s eye, as he tried to suppress a smile. "Yes I was. And I`d just like to say I`m sorry, and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me." 

"Okay." 

Rembrandt smiled at her. 

"Only if you do one thing." 

Rembrandt`s smile wavered a little. "What?" 

"Say it." 

"Say what, girl?" he tried to maintain his smile. 

Teri stood blankly, with her arms remained folded. "That you were a jerk." 

His smile crumbled, as he did a side-ward glance at Arturo who now turned his back to him. He then eyed Teri again, who was waiting. "Okay. Girl, I was a jerk." 

"The biggest jerk alive?" 

"Girl, I was the biggest jerk on this whole planet, and any other," Rembrandt smiled taking hold of her hand. "And, I hope in that big beautiful heart of yours, you can find a place to forgive a big jerk like me." 

Teri`s fury at him faded, and she shyly broke into a smile. "Okay, Remmy." 

Rembrandt was stunned when she threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Oh, okay, alright there, girl, cuttin` of the circulation," his eyes were wide, as he looked at Arturo who was smiling at the situation. "Gotta let the blood flow." 

Teri parted from the embrace, but still kept an arm around Rembrandt`s shoulders. "Your so funny, Remmy." 

"Regular comedian that`s me," Rembrandt smiled. He then looked to Arturo. "Ain`t that right, Professor?" 

"Yes, Mr Brown, I believe you are..." he then searched for the right word. "Amusing at times." 

Teri began to play with the button on Rembrandt`s shirt. "Do you wanna dance, Crying Man?" 

"Yeah, sure," Rembrandt smiled back. "How did you get in here anyway, girl? I thought this bash was for over thirties after all?" 

"What do you mean?" Teri gave him a puzzled look. "I`m thirty-three." When Rembrandt gave her a shocked expression, she smiled. "It shows you just how much plastic surgery can do nowadays." 

Rembrandt glanced at Arturo with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, as he was led onto the dance floor. 

Arturo shifted on his barstool and took another sip of brandy. "Shame your mentality also needs surgery." 

He became startled when an arm was thrown around his shoulders. "Want to dance?" 

Arturo looked at the attractive thirty-something woman. "Yes, I would love too." 

As he was led onto the dance floor the woman studied him. "Aren`t you the Prime Minister of Great Britain?" 

"Yes. Yes I am," Arturo smiled, once again taking advantage of his double`s position.

*****

The television now had on a late night comedy show, and the audience laughed and applauded the stand-up comedian. Quinn and Wade however were now in a sound sleep on the sofa, with Quinn having his head tilted back snoring slightly, while Wade was rested against his chest sleeping peacefully. 

But the peace and tranquillity was soon broken when the door to the hotel room bursted inwards. Rembrandt blew on a party toot, while holding onto Arturo to stop him from falling over. 

Quinn and Wade instantly awoke from their sleep. Quinn rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and stretched with a yawn, as Wade moved from her sleeping position, rubbing her eyes also. 

"Hey, guys!" Rembrandt beamed. "We`re home!" 

"Yeah, we could tell," Wade muttered. 

Quinn and Wade turned to see Rembrandt with his arm around the Professor`s waist, and Arturo with his arm around the Crying Man`s shoulders. Both swaying a little, and both clearly drunk. 

Quinn stood and smiled. "So I guess you enjoyed yourselves?" 

"Q-Ball, it was great!" Rembrandt beamed. "Apart from a little misunderstanding earlier in the evening , it was a blast." 

"Yes, Mr Mallory," Arturo added. "It was deglorious." 

Quinn and Wade exchanged a smile at Arturo`s drunken mispronunciation. 

Rembrandt began to stagger into the room with Arturo in tow. "Man, you should have seen this guy," he grinned. "He got everyone in this Mansion to perform the cha-cha, the tango..." He was now stumbling, and Quinn rushed forward to grab him. "Man, even the limbo rock!" 

"That`s great, Remmy," Quinn told him, now attempting to keep Rembrandt on his feet. 

As Wade walked over to them, and closed the door behind them, Arturo smiled. "Ah, Mr Brown, lets not forget the waltz." He took Wade by the arm and pulled her into a dancing position. "Shall we dance, Miss Welles?" 

Before Wade could answer Arturo was now dancing with her, swinging her around in a waltz. Quinn and Rembrandt smiled broadly at the Professor`s antics. But, Quinn`s smile faded, as Arturo stumbled and fell against the back of the sofa. 

Arturo began to laugh uncontrollably, as did Rembrandt, while Quinn helped Wade from Arturo`s grip. 

"Maybe I should help the Professor to his room?" Quinn offered. 

"Yeah," Wade agreed. "You get the Professor and I`ll take Remmy." 

Quinn put Arturo`s arm around his shoulders and led him down the hallway towards one of the two bedrooms. Wade did the same with Rembrandt, who was still in a talkative mood. 

"Sweetheart, I`m tellin` you, you`d have loved it," he began with a smile. "All these people just dancin` and havin` a good time..." 

"Yeah, but I wasn`t invited, remember?" Wade reminded him. 

Rembrandt`s smile faded. "Girl, you could`ve just said you had cosmetic surgery!" 

Wade gave him a puzzled glance. 

Quinn placed Arturo down onto one of the two cots in the men`s bedroom. 

"Thank you, Mr Mallory," Arturo said in a drunken state. "I am indeed in your debt, and I offer you my deepest gratitude." 

"There`s no need, Professor," Quinn replied, bemused at Arturo`s behaviour. He then helped Wade lay Rembrandt down on the other cot. 

"Man, it was great..." Rembrandt murmured closing his eyes. 

Arturo slowly closed his eyes. "Ah, now I have to admit I`m feeling rather sleepy." 

Quinn smiled at his teacher. "Go to sleep, Professor." 

"A good night`s sleep is what you need," Wade added. She then smiled up at Quinn. "Because tomorrow they`re gonna have one major hangover." 

Quinn laughed lightly, as they both left the room, and Quinn quietly closed the door behind him. 

"Well, they sure enjoyed themselves tonight," Wade said looking up at Quinn. 

"Yeah," Quinn agreed. "Good thing a bought that jar of coffee." 

Wade smiled. "Yeah, `cause they`re definitely going to need it." 

Quinn smiled back, then he glanced down at Wade. 

Wade sensed he was staring at her, and looked back up at him. "I`m gonna turn in. It`s late and we`ve got an early slide tomorrow." 

"Right," Quinn said trying to appear casual. "I`m probably gonna stay up a little longer..." he then nods towards the living room. "Watch a bit of tv." 

"Right," Wade was attempting to sound more casual than Quinn had. "Well, goodnight then." 

"Night." 

Wade reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Quinn met her eye as she pulled back, inches away from him. Both gazed at each other, before gently letting their lips meet. Soon they embraced each other as the kiss became more passionate. He put his arms around her waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. 

Thoughts of what happened earlier rushed through her mind and she quickly parted from the embrace, leaving Quinn stunned. 

"I have to go," she said opening her room door. She then looked at him. "Goodnight, Quinn." 

Quinn smiled softly. "Night, Wade." 

Wade smiled back before closing the room door. She stood with her back pressed against the door, waiting to hear his footsteps out of the hallway. When she didn`t hear any, she smiled softly. Tonight had definitely not turned out as expected. She had hoped to have the chance to talk to Quinn like they had used to before, but instead ended up in each other`s arms. Then it seemed down to homesickness, but now, it seemed different. There was a connection between them again. One that sparked more than ever. 

She smiled again, and was about to reopen the door, when she heard Quinn`s footsteps walk away from her room door. She rested her head against the door, and contemplated what might have been. 

Quinn walked back into the living room, and leapt onto the sofa, picking up the remote control, and began to scan the channels. While doing so, he smiled shyly, as his thoughts kept drifting back to Wade and the night`s events. He tossed the control onto the cushion beside him, and folded his arms, while he stared at the television screen, but he wasn`t paying attention to the repeat of M*A*S*H*. He smiled once more as he thought of his best bud on this ride through parallel Earths.

*****

"Another cuppa coffee, please," Rembrandt asked, his head lowered, and holding a coffee mug up. 

Wade shook her head, as she took the mug from him. "Just exactly how much alcohol did you have last night?" she asked. "Come to think of it, what the Hell did you think you were doing drinking to all hours when we have an early slide the next day?" 

"Girl, don`t start naggin` on at me!" Rembrandt snapped, then regretted it, and held his pounding head. "I feel as bad as it is." 

"Well, good!" Wade snapped back, handing him the full mug of coffee. 

"Miss Welles," Arturo said from under his hand shielding his eyes. "Both Mr Brown and I have come to realise the mistake we made in becoming involved in a late night drinking session..." 

Rembrandt took a sip of his coffee. "Speak for yourself, Professor." 

"However, we do not need you to constantly remind us every breathing moment we have awoken!" Arturo finished, then winced as a pain shot through his already aching headache. 

"Well, it serves you right," Wade muttered, as she walked over to the counter with the pitcher of coffee. 

Arturo lowered his head in his hands. "Endurable woman." 

Wade glared over at him, while Rembrandt laughed lightly. 

The door to the hotel room opened, as Quinn made his entrance. 

"Hey, Q-Ball, where`ve you been?" Rembrandt asked, not looking up. 

"I`ve just been getting breakfast," Quinn replied before the door slammed behind him. He saw the two men sitting at the dining table wince. "Sorry." 

Arturo covered his eyes once more to look up at his student, while Rembrandt rubbed his temples with two fingers on both hands. "Yes, well, Mr Mallory a little less noise would be greatly appreciated." He then shot a glare over at Wade. "But, as it would seem Miss Welles does not understand that concept!" 

Quinn tried to suppress a smile, as he then glanced over at Wade. She was looking at him, and it was clear that they both didn`t know how to react after what happened between them the night before. 

"So, what`d you get?" Wade finally spoke up. 

"Bagels," Quinn said, as he tossed the paper bag down on the table. 

Rembrandt`s face turned pale. "Aw, get that away from me, Q-Ball," he whined staring at the bag. "Food is not what I need right now!" 

Quinn picked up the bag. "I`m sorry." He then turned his attention back to Wade. "It was all I could afford." 

"Well, I`m glad you got them." She then walked up to him. "I`m starved." 

He watched her open the bag, and take out a bagel. He hadn`t had much sleep the night before. He had spent most of night going over what had happened between him and Wade, and reevaluating their relationship. No doubt about it they were best friends. But every now and again something seemed to happen between them that went beyond friendship. 

He remembered how they reacted when they were on the Earth where an asteroid was plummeting towards them, and there seemed no hope of survival. They had began to face up to feelings that they had for each other. Afterwards they both pushed those feelings aside and remained good friends, but, yesterday those feelings resurfaced, and this time it was harder to hide them. 

She took a bite out of the bagel. "Mmm, they`re good." 

Quinn smiled down at her, as Wade smiled up at him. 

"So what did, you guys, get up to last night?" Rembrandt asked. 

Quinn and Wade stared at Rembrandt then at each other. "Aw..." 

"Nothing," Wade interrupted Quinn. "We just..." 

"Sat around," Quinn injected. "Y`know..." 

"And, watched tv," Wade finished. 

Quinn nodded in agreement. 

Rembrandt raised an eyebrow, then looked to Arturo who was also giving them an amusing glance. "Anything else?" he smiled wickedly. 

Wade and Quinn exchanged another look, before she smiled. "Well, apart from the Professor deciding to show me how to dance the waltz, I`d have to say no." 

Arturo looked up at her, horrified at what he had just heard. "I did?" 

Wade exchanged a smile with Quinn, and nodded. 

"You did," Quinn smiled. 

Arturo lowered his eyes. "Oh, dear, God! No wonder you were so underhanded with me this morning." 

Rembrandt gave one of his high-pitched laughs, as Quinn and Wade laughed also, and then exchanged a look of relief.

*****

The four of them walked to the nearest park, and searched for a deserted spot to slide in. Rembrandt and Wade walked arm in arm, ahead of Quinn and Arturo who held back a little. 

"So, how`re you doin`, sweetheart?" Rembrandt asked Wade with concern. 

"Fine," Wade answered looking up at him. "Why?" 

Rembrandt searched for the right words. "Y`know, girl, if there`s anythin` you wanna talk about, that you don`t think you can tell Q-Ball and the Professor, then I`m here." 

Wade smiled softly. "Thanks, Remmy. I know I can always count you." 

Rembrandt smiled broadly. "You better believe it." 

They walked in silence for several moments, with Wade glancing down, lost in thought. 

"Remmy, can I ask you something?" 

"Go ahead." 

"Have you ever been with someone and you felt strongly for them. And at first you thought they didn`t feel the same way..." Wade then sighed. "Even though you wished they did..." 

Rembrandt glanced down at her. "And, would this someone happened to be a certain guy who just happens to slide through parallel worlds?" 

Wade smiled, blushing a little. "Yes." 

Rembrandt nodded with a smile. "Is this about what happened between you and Q-Ball last night?" 

"Kinda," Wade nodded. "We were talking, and then we began kissing..." She then shook her head sadly. "But, at the time it seemed like it was because we were missing home, y`know?" 

Rembrandt nodded. 

"But, then when you guys came home, and we put you to bed, it happened again." 

"You and Q-Ball kissed?" 

"Yeah," Wade nodded. "But, this time it was different. We had a connection, y`know? It felt good being with him." 

Rembrandt glanced down at her. "Girl, did I ever tell you about a woman I once loved..." 

Arturo glanced once more over at Quinn. He had been staring at Wade ever since they had left the hotel room. Something was on his mind, that he was sure of. "Mr Mallory, is something troubling you?" 

Quinn was broken from his daze, and glanced at his Professor. "No, not really." 

"Hm," Arturo clasped his hands behind his back. "It would seem that something happened between you and Miss Welles last night. And, I would not pry except that it seems to be weighing heavily on your mind." 

Quinn glanced from Arturo back to Wade who was walking a little distance in front of him, out of earshot. "How does a guy understand women, Professor?" 

"Aw," Arturo smiled. "The fairer sex. I`m afraid, Quinn, that`s one question I cannot answer." 

Quinn glanced at him, then looked away again in disappointment. 

"I imagine something did happen last night?" 

"Almost happened," Quinn told him. "I have to admit, Professor, it`s left me confused." 

Arturo gave him a curious look. "Why? Are you not sure of Miss Welles` feelings on the matter?" 

"No," Quinn shook his head. "I think I know how she feels. It`s my own feelings I`m not sure about." 

Arturo raised an eyebrow, as Quinn looked back at the redhead walking in front of him. 

They came to a deserted spot in the park, out of sight of everyone. Quinn activated the timer and the blue vortex appeared in midair. 

"Are you all right now, sweetheart?" Rembrandt asked, a comforting hand resting on her shoulder. 

"Yeah," Wade held his hand. "Thanks for the talk." 

Rembrandt nodded with a smile, and turned to Arturo. "After you, Professor?" 

"No, Mr Brown, after you," Arturo smiled back. 

Rembrandt laughed, before running and leaping into the vortex. Arturo glanced at Quinn and Wade, then with a nod leapt into the tunnel. 

Wade looked up at Quinn, with the wind from the vortex blowing on their hair. "We`re okay aren`t we?" she asked raising her voice over the vortex. 

Quinn smiled down at her, and nodded. "Yeah, we`re okay." 

Wade smiled back. "We`ll always be friends?" 

"Always," he smiled, reassuringly. "I`ll be there for you." 

Wade moved closer to him. "And, I`ll be there for you too." 

Placing her hand behind his head, she reached up and kissed him. Quinn responded and wrapped his arms around her. The kiss had more passion then both of them had ever experienced. The feeling of warmth and tenderness rushed through them, and even the feeling of a deep love for one another came through in the kiss. 

They parted and smiled at each other.

Quinn slowly let Wade leave the embrace, before watching her leap into the waiting wormhole. He beamed brightly, as he watched her disappear with a flash. He thought back to what she had said about some things being universal, then his thoughts drifted to the remark Daelin had made about his wife on this world. 

His smile widened. Maybe Wade was right. Maybe some things are universal after all. With that thought he joined her on the path to another universe, and leapt into the vortex out of this world.

**The End**


End file.
